


Однострочники с Harry Potter One String fest

by Malahit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник однострочников. Разные пейринги, персонажи и жанры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> А-10 Гарри Поттер/Волдеморт; "Я пришел к тебе с приветом..." H!

Темный Лорд проснулся оттого, что был придавлен чем-то тяжелым.

\- Я пришел к тебе с приветом, - приглушенно донеслось из-под одеяла.

\- Рассказать, что солнце встало? - с надеждой спросил Волдеморт.

Из-под одеяла высунулась расстроенная мордашка Поттера:

\- "Солнце", к сожалению, снова не встало, но мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Б-10 Блейз Забини/Драко Малфой, «эти странные маггловские штучки»

\- Ох... - Драко блаженно застонал.

Черт, да Малфой почти мурлыкал от удовольствия - еще немного, и Блейз начнет ревновать!

\- Неужели эти странные маггловские штучки действительно так приятны? - спросил Забини, не прекращая, однако, аккуратно двигать рукой.

\- М-м? Попробуй сам, - и вытащил ноги из гидромассажной ванночки, перехватывая из рук любовника массажер для головы.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Б-19 Гарри Поттер| (можно /) Драко Малфой, «Прекрати болтать и займи наконец рот делом». Было бы прелестно, если Н+

\- Напомни мне еще раз, Поттер, почему я это делаю? - обреченно спросил Драко.

\- Прекрати болтать и займи, наконец, свой рот делом, Малфой, - прошипел Гарри и нервно оглянулся.

\- В конце концов, это твой ужин!

\- В меня уже не лезет!

\- Гарри Поттеру сэру не понравилось, как Добби приготовил! - внезапно раздалось за спинами парней. - Плохой Добби! Плохой!

\- О, Мееерлин! - Поттер со стоном закрыл лицо руками.

Мерный стук сзади сопровождолся стеклянным позвякиванием - кажется, на этот раз придется чинить шкаф для посуды.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Б-34 Годрик Гриффиндор/Салазар Слизерин. Сходства и различия.

Салазар Слизерин ненавидел красный цвет. Проливать кровь, подобно льву, - варварство, ведь есть гораздо более изящные способы убийства.

Годрик Гриффиндор ненавидел зеленый цвет. Прятаться в засаде, подобно змее в траве, - подлость, ведь есть гораздо более честные способы убийства.

Салазар Слизерин ненавидел делить с кем-то постель. Раздражающее сопение в ухо мешало заснуть, и на утро он просыпался совершенно неотдохнувшим.

Годрик Гриффиндор ненавидел делить с кем-то постель. Во сне чужое плечо отчего-то казалось гораздо привлекательнее подушки, и к утру ужасно затекала шея.

Но они продолжали приходить в аппартаменты, оформленные в ненавистом цвете, засыпать в обнимку и придумывать разной степени изящества и честности способы убийства Ровены Рейвенкло, объявлявшей из-за двери о начале завтрака. А ведь пробуждение могло быть гораздо приятнее.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В-14 Гарри Поттер| Блейз Забини «У попа была собака…» Н!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Невнимательный автор перевернул заявку с ног на голову.

\- У попа была собака, - шипел Поттер, доставая заживляющую мазь из аптечки, - он ее любил... ох, твою ж! - стертые в кровь запястья, мягко говоря, мешали безболезненно открыть баночку, - она съела кусок мяса, - густая прохладная субстанция привычно ровным слоем ложилась на кожу, - он ее убил, - нервный смешок.

Он знал, что к вечеру от синяков и ссадин не останется и следа. Также как знал, что скажет Забини. Никаких "прости" или "этого больше не повторится", о нет.

"Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, Гарри."

И да, это Поттер тоже знал. В конце концов, и у попа была собака.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В-72 Рон Уизли/Гермиона Грейнджер; снотворное под подушкой.

У Гермионы Уизли ужасно болела голова: мысли о работе, о детях, о незавершенных домашних делах никак не желали оставить ее в покое и дать нормально заснуть.

_Иногда она скучала по тому времени, когда главными ее проблемами были надвигающиеся экзамены и очередная опасная головоломка._

Сопение рядом сменилось на раскатисный храп, и Гермиона поморщилась: с такой какофонией на утро ей обеспечена мигрень.

_Иногда она скучала по тому времени, когда, усталые, они просто падали на свои жесткие кровати и до утра забывались мертвецким сном._

Гермиона скинула с себя ноги перекрутившегося во сне Рона и нашарила под подушкой пачку маггловского снотворного.

_Иногда она скучала по тому времени, когда была Гермионой Грейнжер._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г-27 Гарри Поттер/Том Риддл. Исступленная нежность на грани с безумием. Гладить пальцами шрам.

Это так правильно - теплым летним утром лежать на земле, уставившись в небо. И костлявые колени под головой лучше самой мягкой подушки. А чужое прикосновение к волосам такое легкое, будто это всего лишь ветер.

Так правильно и так странно. Это невозможно голубое небо, эти сказочно белые облака, эта успокаивающая прохлада травы. И эта нереальная нежность чужих пальцев, прослеживающих молнию шрама на лбу.

И уже не важно, какого цвета сейчас глаза обладателя этих пальцев. Если бы он мог, он бы остановил время.

***  
Гарри Поттер спал за столом. Улыбаясь и тихо посапывая в параграф о чарах наведенного сна.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г-27 Гарри Поттер/Том Риддл. Исступленная нежность на грани с безумием. Гладить пальцами шрам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативная версия, написанная по просьбе Incognit_A.

Мальчик лежит на кровати почти не шевелясь. Он спит. Тяжелое дыхание вырывается из его груди с какими-то по-детски трогательными всхлипами. Он кажется слишком хрупким среди этого моря одеял, и ты морщишься, думая, что, как только он чуть поправится, нужно будет перевести его обратно в камеру. Но сейчас он должен отдыхать. Чтобы выжить в очередной раз, чтобы снова смотреть на тебя с яростью и болью. Потому что нет ничего прекраснее этих пылающих гневом глаз и этого искаженного мукой лица. И ты боишься не увитеть этого снова почти так же сильно, как собственной смерти.

Ты нежно проводишь пальцами по шраму на его лбу, и мальчик пытается отодвинуться, но лишь больше запутывается в одеялах. Дамблдор идиот, думаешь ты, у равных не бывает меток.

И ты улыбаешься.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г-40 Джеймс Сириус Поттер/Альбус Северус Поттер, "давай научу", А-

То, что любопытство сгубило кошку, Альбус познал давно. Но даже не предполагал, что заявиться домой без предупреждения может быть чревато. И теперь мог только обалдело таращиться на разворачивающееся в отцовском кабинете действо через приоткрытую дверь.

Когда рот зажала чужая ладонь, Альбус чуть не свалился в обморок от испуга и стыда.

\- Не ори - заметят, - этот насмешливый шепот он бы узнал в любом состоянии. Отлично, только Джеймса тут и не хватало! Но Ал послушно кивнул: зная характер гостя, можно было не сомневаться, что если они себя выдадут, схлопочут по Обливиэйту.

А события в кабинете набирали обороты.

\- И как они это делают? - не удержался Альбус, как только брат убрал руку.

\- Давай научу.

Ал резко развернулся и удивленно уставился на хитро улыбающегося Джеймса.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г-54 Кентавр Флоренц, «Меня восхищают люди», Н+

\- И все-таки меня восхищают люди, - вздыхает Флоренц, в очередной раз поднимаясь с земли. - Как они умудряются ходить на двух ногах?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г-85 Сириус Блэк/Гарри Поттер, «Это ты, Джеймс?»

Сириус Блэк часто выпивал, но редко позволял себе напиваться. Ведь он не мог подвести Джеймса еще раз - его ошибка итак неискупаема. Но когда алкогольный туман застилал разум и зрение, он мог просить прощения сколько угодно. Просить так, как никогда бы не осмелился раньше. Просить и получать.

Гарри Поттер не был геем. Он даже не пытался рассматривать парней в этом плане. Но когда крестный надолго запирался в своей комнате, Гарри переодевался в школьную форму и шел к нему. Сжимал дрожащие руки в кулаки и стучал, прежде чем войти.

\- Это ты, Джеймс?

\- Да, Сири...

И дверь с тихим шелчком закрывалась, отрезая дорогу назад.

Если это та цена, что нужно заплатить за семью, то Гарри был на нее согласен. И флакон с афродизиаком, спрятанный на дне сундука, опустел уже почти на половину.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г-79 Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер "Я вас люблю, профессор!" "Счастлив безмерно"

"День генеральной уборки" был самой идиотской идеей Гарри за последние пару месяцев. Потому что чердак они с Северусом не разбирали с самой покупки этого дома, а вспомнил об этом Поттер, только когда все остальные комнаты уже были прибраны. И естественно Снейп не преминул отыграться за то, что оказался втянут в очередную гриффиндорскую затею, так что лезть в этот склад хлама и пыли все же пришлось.

К вечеру оставалось разобрать только стопку каких-то бумажек и писем. Снейп наслаждался чаем, сидя в мягком кресле, Поттер валялся на ковре, сортируя найденное по стопкам. Это - к писмам, это - выкинуть, это... "Я вас люблю, профессор! Г. П." гласил маленький клочек пергамента, а на обратной стороне - ровное, как печать, "Счастлив безмерно". Гарри рассмеялся и поднял глаза на Снейпа:

\- Я вас люблю, профессор!

\- Счастлив безмерно, - весело фыркнул тот в кружку.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Д-15 Виктор Крам/Гарри Поттер. После войны. «Знаешь, почему я тогда спросил, что у тебя с Гермионой?»

Вечеринка в честь свадьбы Рона и Гермионы удалась на славу. Жених отплясывал с невестой, изрядно подвыпившие гости веселились, а Виктор и Гарри прятались от излишне общительных приятелей в предусмотрительно зачарованной Гермионой беседке.

\- Не жалеешь, что она ушла? - неожиданно спросил Поттер.

\- Ни разу. Знаешь, почему я тогда спросил, что у тебя с Гермионой?

\- Это все знают: чтобы устранить возможного соперника.

\- Соперницу, - улыбаясь, поправил Крам.

\- Конечно, - фыркнул Гарри, - и поэтому ты пригласил ее к себе на каникулах.

\- Ну, она же получила своего рыжего, - рассмеялся Виктор и сгреб Героя в объятия. - А я - возможность подобраться к тебе поближе.

Хорошо, когда вместо умной соперницы получаешь умную союзницу.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Д-23 Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп; обмен телами, " - Только попробуйте, Поттер!"

Гарри брезгливо отлепил мокрую вонючую мантию от тела. Хорошее зрение и чувствительное обоняние не всегда является преимуществом.

\- Душ, - безапелляционно заявил он и ухмыльнулся. - И много-много шампуня.

\- Только попробуйте, Поттер! - Снейп и в чужом теле умудрялся быть грозным. - И даже пребывание в моем теле не даст вам возможности быть сверху.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Д-26 Гарри Поттер/Скорпиус Малфой; «Можешь называть меня…»

Когда Гарри кончает, он закусывает губу, чтобы ни одно внятное слово не сорвалось с языка.

\- Можешь называть меня "Драко", - деланно равнодушно замечает Скорпиус.

\- Ты же не называешь меня "Алом", - криво, одними губами улыбается Поттер.

"Чертова гриффиндорская прямолинейность", - думает Скорпиус. - "И чертова слизеринская проницательность."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Д-45 Клювокрыл|Живоглот|Хедвиг. «Прилетаю я как-то на Таити. А вы не были на Таити?»

\- Ну, за знакомство, - сказал Живоглот.

Хедвиг согласно ухнула, Клювокрыл кивнул. Звери дернули по первой крысе.

\- Расскажите что-нибудь интересное, - почтительно попросила Хедвиг гиппогрифа, когда пища улеглась.

\- Интере-есное... - заплетающимся языком протянул Клювокрыл. - Прилетаю я как-то на Таити. А вы не были на Таити?

***  
А ведь предупреждали Питера, что пьянство до добра не доведет.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Д-72 Северус Снейп/Регулус Блэк, «Так что у тебя с моим братом?»

\- Так что у тебя с моим братом? - настойчиво спрашивает Регулус.

Показная наглость и серьезный взгляд. Снейп ухмыляется.

\- Знаешь, это когда при взгляде на него перехватывает дыхание и сводит челюсть, но не смотреть невозможно. Когда самоконтроль летит к чертям. Когда не можешь думать ни о ком другом.

Глаза в глаза, шаг в шаг, пока Блэк не упирается спиной в стену.

\- А еще это взаимно.

Северус наклоняется и шепчет в самое ухо, отчего Регулуса бросает в дрожь:

\- И называется "ненависть".


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Д-21 Гарри Поттер | Рон Уизли | Драко Малфой, "Представляешь , он мне постучался в друзья на Фэйсбуке!", АУ, H+

\- По какому поводу пьянка? - поинтересовался Рон, оглядывая батарею бутылок в поттеровской кухне. Драко демонстративно скривился и прикрыл нос платком.

Гарри поднял на пришедших жалостливый взгляд и страшным шепотом выдал:

\- Представляешь, он мне постучался в друзься на Фэйсбуке! Ик!

\- Кто? - не понял Уизли.

\- Снейп!

\- Так он все-таки уполз?! - обрадовался Малфой.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Е-71 Почти Безголовый Ник. «Отрежьте мне голову!»

Гарри в очередной раз возблагодарил свои квиддичные рефлексы, отпрыгивая от мчащегося с перекошенным лицом Кровавого Барона.

\- Чего это он? - не понял Рон.

\- Мальчики, - из стены высунулся Почти Безголовый Ник, - вы Барона не видели?

\- Там, - с истинно гриффиндорской честностью махнул рукой Уизли.

\- Барон! Бароон! - спустя пару мгновений послышалоось из-за угла. - Отрежьте мне голову! Ну пожалуйста!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Е-77 Ремус Люпин /Нимфадора Тонкс. Ночь перед битвой, "Завтра никогда не наступит"

Тонкс казалось, что после этой ночи она запомнит каждую морщинку на лице Ремуса, так долго и пристально они смотрели друг на друга. Тишина давила, но они уже не знали, о чем еще говорить. Остывший чай, казалось, вот-вот польется из ушей, но это хоть как-то отгоняло сон.

Глаза немилосердно слипались, но Тонкс отчаянно хотела верить, что если не спать, завтра никогда не наступит.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Е-86 Сириус Блэк. "Не ведись на Аустерлиц - завтра будет Ватерлоо"

Ты стал слишком беспечен. Думал, раз совершил невозможное - и теперь можешь все? Надо же, какое безрассудство. Истинного гриффиндорца даже Азкабаном не вылечить. Но слышишь, Блэк, не ведись на Аустерлиц - завтра будет Ватерлоо. В игре со смертью даже Гриму нельзя расслабляться.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Е-93 Сириус Блэк/Ремус Люпин. В Хогвартсе бал-маскарад; Сириус решает подшутить над другом, надевает женское платье и маску и приглашает танцевать.

Большой зал сверкает украшениями, пары кружатся в танце, смеются, развлекаются. Сириус мысленно ругается, стараясь не сорваться на ведущую партию, устоять на ужасно неудобных каблуках и не забывать улыбаться, поэтому таки спотыкается и почти повисает на Ремусе, когда слышит тихое "Тебе очень идет это платье, Бродяга". Люпин смеется:

\- Кое-кто, похоже, забыл, что собирается облапошить оборотня.

Сириус беззлобно досадует на свой промах.

Но Ремус ни за что бы не признался, что эта забывчивость - самое лучшее, что есть в его жизни.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БО-1 Аберфорт Дамблдор|Волдеморт «Мест нет! Заняты все места!»

Волдеморт сердито сверлил глазами затылок впередистоящего. Лорду казалось, что он торчит в этой чертовой очереди уже не одно столетие. Успокаивало только то, что впереди оставалось не так уж много народу. Наконец, вожделенная дверь открылась, и из-за нее высунулся… Аберфорт Дамблдор?!

«Ну надо же, - подумал Волдеморт, - и этот уже помер, а я все еще теряю тут время!»

\- Следующие! – объявил Дамблдор, и очередь шустро начала втягиваться в кабинет.

«Наконец-то», - обрадовался Лорд и шагнул было за всеми.

\- Мест нет! – сердито крикнул Аберфорт. – Заняты все места!

И захлопнул дверь. Перед носом Волдеморта качнулась табличка:

«Перерождение. Прием строго в порядке очереди».

Ниже от руки было приписано: «А кто попробует пролезть раньше - отправится в конец очереди!»


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Л-37 Драко Малфой, "Ну почему все думают, что я или вейла, или гей?!", Н+

\- Ну почему все думают, что я или вейла, или гей? – отчаянно взвыл Драко, отправляя очередную стопку чьей-то писанины в камин.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Л-83 Рон Уизли/Гермиона Грейнджер; "Хочу романтики, понимаешь? Цветы, завтрак в постель, ласковые слова!" и "Ну, ладно!"

\- Рон, ну сколько можно: квиддич, сливочное пиво, шахматы?! Я хочу романтики, понимаешь? Цветы, завтрак в постель, ласковые слова!

А следующим утром ее ждали пучок маргариток в стакане на тумбочке, тарелка с чем-то, не поддающимся идентификации, и радостный вопль «Доброе утро, солнышко!». И взъерошенный Рон, с перепачканным в муке носом и заклеенными пластырем пальцами.

\- Рон, ты… это… - Гермиона впервые не знала, что сказать. – Ну, ладно! В душ и в постель!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-24 Гарри Поттер | Седрик Диггори | Невилл Лонгботтом, "Нормальные герои", AU.

На этот раз вокзал Кингз-Кросс был пуст. Гарри зашел в вагон, прошел по коридору, открывая одну дверь за другой – никого. И во втором вагоне, и в третьем… Он шел уже из чистого упрямства. Еще одна дверь – и Гарри удивленно уставился на знакомую фигуру.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Седрик. – А я уж думал, что застрял тут один навечно. Да ты заходи, не стой в дверях.

\- Привет, - Гарри закрыл за собой дверь купе. – А почему ты здесь?

\- Не знаю, поезд стоит, а больше тут идти некуда.

Дверь снова открылась, и за ней, к удивлению обоих «пассажиров», оказался Невилл. Он смущенно и как-то виновато улыбнулся:

\- Привет. А мне вот тоже… не повезло.

\- Да ладно тебе, - отмахнулся Седрик, - нормальные герои всегда идут в расход. Лучше садитесь и рассказывайте, что там без меня случилось-то?

Раздался гудок, и поезд тронулся.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-22 Гарри Поттер| Петунья Дарсли «Не плачьте, тётя» NН!

День был теплый и солнечный. Вернон с Дадли ушли гулять в парк, а Гарри остался помогать Петунии по дому. Но что-то было не так. Тишина, понял мальчик, тетя не гремела посудой на кухне, не болтала с соседкой во дворе – ее будто вообще не было. Но этого не могло быть, потому что этого быть не могло. Дурсли бы ни за что не оставили Гарри дома одного. Мальчик отложил тряпку и вышел в коридор.

Комнаты были пусты, двор тоже, оставался только чердак. Взобравшись по лестнице, Гарри услышал тихие всхлипы и осторожно приоткрыл чердачную дверь. Петуния сидела на пыльном ящике и плакала, глядя на какой-то листок. Гарри решился подойти поближе: листок оказался старой семейной фотографией. Мужчина, женщина и две задорно улыбающиеся девчушки.

Может быть, подумал Гарри, у тети Петунии тоже когда-то была семья, которая ее очень-очень любила. И ему стало ужасно жалко плачущую женщину.

\- Не плачьте, тетя, - тихо пробормотал мальчик и неловко погладил ее по сутулой спине.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-40 Драко Малфой|Гарри Поттер. Хроноворот; попытка переиграть первую встречу с Гарри; "эффект бабочки".

План был идеален. Хроноворот, неопровержимые доказательства того, что он – это он, впечатляющее описание прошлого, настоящего, будущего и четкие инструкции молодому себе. А уж в крепости собственной психики Драко Малфой не сомневался.

Круговерть пространства-времени, разыгранная по нужному сценарию встреча у мадам Малкин – и вот уже Поттер, открыв рот, внимает рассказу юного Драко о волшебном мире.

Теперь все будет гораздо лучше, уверен Малфой, дружба с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил – веский аргумент в послевоенном магическом мире.

Пространство-время раскручивается, предвкушение результата почти опьяняет.

Стук в дверь заставляет Драко испуганно дернуться. Поттер, одетый в дорогую мантию, - зрелише непривычное.

\- Хватит прихорашиваться, Малфой, если мы опоздаем на казнь, нас по головке не погладят.

\- Казнь? – подступившая эйфория разом схлынула. – Подожди-ка, кто выиграл войну?

\- Драко, ты головой ударился? – хмурится Поттер. – Лорд, конечно, кто же еще.

И Драко понимает, что «эффект бабочки» - не глупая выдумка и не необоснованная теория, но какое это теперь имеет значение?


End file.
